mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Eldritch Abomination
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Tropes Media Browse Indexes Forums Join Login Search https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/eldritch_abom_9170.png"Here, on the horizon, was everything Gideon did not know ." "There was a darkness outside reality, they say — a darkness full of things. Hungry, nasty things with no shape or form, not as long as they were out there." — Kurt Busiek, "Storms of the Heart," Astro City The Alien. The Other. The Inconceivable. The Eldritch Abomination is a type of creature defined by its disregard for the natural laws of the universe as we understand them. They are grotesque mockeries of reality beyond comprehension whose disturbing otherness cannot be encompassed in any mortal tongue. Humans suffer Brown Note or Go Mad from the Revelation effects just from witnessing their Alien Geometries. Reality itself warps around them. Any rules that they do follow are beyond our understanding, as are what motives they might have for any of their actions. Native to the Cosmic Horror Story genre popularized by H.P. Lovecraft, the Eldritch Abomination has become a mainstay of horror and fantasy works, along with numerous others that derive inspiration from Lovecraft. They are often used as a Greater-Scope Villain, Outside-Context Problem, Mad God, Evil God or Sealed Evil in a Can. As they are defined by existing outside reality as we conceive it, most also come from somewhere beyond the stars or before the dawn of time or outside our universe. Physically, the Eldritch Abomination is only defined by seeming somehow “off”, hinting at their incomprehensible nature. They can range from humanoid to animalistic to physically impossible to inconceivably bizarre. However, common physical characteristics include similarities to internal organs, genitalia, animals with tentacles, or celestial bodies. Subtrope of Our Monsters Are Different and Our Monsters Are Weird. For Eldritch Abominations with a specific appearance, see: Adorable Abomination Follow TV Tropes Edit Page Related History Discussion To Do More Follow Eldritch Abomination / Anime Main Awesome AwesomeMusic Characters Fridge Funny Heartwarming Horrible HoYay Laconic NightmareFuel Recap TearJerker More Create New https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/moonlicking_6120.jpgOn the left - the Moon. On the right — Hellstar Remina's tongue The Gods and Demons from Ah! My Goddess are shown to be this. Early in the series they were stated to truly exist on a very higher-dimensional plane of existence, and their physical forms are merely 3D projections of themselves. Those true forms are so incomprehensible, their sheer alien qualities are completely lost on humans. While their true physical forms may be incomprehensible, they are psychologically much closer to human, to the point where god-human romances are (or at least, were before the introduction of the Judgement Gate) actually quite common. Romances which, when properly managed, can be incredibly loving and fulfilling for both parties. They may have the bodies and powers of eldritch abominations, but at heart they're still just people, a belief K1 himself expresses near the end of the manga. In Baccano!!, the "demon" summoned on the Advena Avis, Ronnie Schiatto, is heavily implied to be closer to this than an actual demon. He possesses phenomenal cosmic-scale Reality Warper powers, and his true form is so hideous, any who sees it immediately has their memories of it blocked. It's also implied that he Was Once a Man. Berserk...hoo boy, where to start The Godhand. Incorporeal existence that resides deep within the Astral realm, they are beings that play around with reality at will, manipulating the strings of Causality to bring misery and suffering to the world. Since they are not physical, they have to possess objects to manifest in the physical realm. Although, once every 1,000 years, they can manifest physically through the Incarnation Ceremony. If they do this, they are even more powerful than when residing in the Astral realm, capable of empowering the world with magic and manipulate dimensions at will. Helping their eldritch nature is their origin: each member of the Godhand was humans who had the sheer misfortune to be chosen by the previous members of Godhand during the Eclipse (which occurs once every 216 years). Which raises one question, where did the first Godhand come from? The answer is the Idea of Evil. The Apostles. Former-human beings who made Deal with the Devil that is the Godhand members, they are capable of switching between their relatively human forms and their Apostle form. Their Apostle form represents the forms of their souls within the Astral realm, and bring it forth into the physical realm. Despite their often unnatural and hideous forms though, they are nowhere as reality-breaking as the Godhand, and is relatively just powerful physical monsters. Emperor Ganishka however, does qualify when he reincarnates himself into a tentacled giant who resides between the physical and Astral realms, whose size dwarfs a whole city and can function as a bridge between the two realms. As a side-effect, he also becomes mindlessly destructive and spawns innumerable lesser abominations to kill and eat everything in their path. Then there's (although it may be decanonized) the Idea of Evil. Its presence basically turns the whole Berserk into Cosmic Horror Story. In a bit of subversion though, it is not an unfeeling monster, it is legitimately connected with humanity, which somehow makes it worse. The ruler of Causality and creator of the Godhand, it is the answer the collective unconscious gives to humanity for thinking that every suffering has a reason; the Idea of Evil must be responsible for every suffering, and therefore it does just that. The "sea-god" from a recent arc is an obvious Cthulhu Expy, and possibly the most powerful non-Godhand-related entity seen in the series to date; humans it consumes become tentacle-like extensions of itself that can stretch for tens if not hundreds of miles, and when Guts enters its body to kill it by destroying its "heart", he is assaulted by its spiritual presence, deafening heartbeat and terrifying hallucinations of deep-sea life that nearly overwhelm both him and Schierke (who is piggybacking him in astral projection to guide and empower him at the time). Bleach has Hooleer, a massive Hollow in Aizen's service. Aizen is oft-accompanied by giant Menos Grande Hollows which are powerful enough to give Shinigami a lot a trouble, but when we first see Hooleer, we only see his eye behind a massive horde of Menos. When we finally see him in the light, he completely dwarfs everyone in sight despite only half of his body being in view. Not only that, but his main attack is vomiting Menos Grandes, which are already close enough to being Eldritch Abominations on their own. However, all of these fearsome qualities are surprisingly subverted as he is killed by a single strong kick. Yes, you read that right. Raphaello from B't X is a homebrew version of this: amorphous, constantly growing, Nigh Invulnerable, and assimilating everything in its path. A Certain Magical Index The series, being full of mythical creatures as it is, meaning most Eldritch Abominations in myths and religion exist here, and so far, they are accurate, if not more so. The Archangels, for example, can destroy the entire Earth and cause reality-warping disasters merely by trying to go back to heaven. Makes you think what God himself would be... "The Invisible Thing" sealed inside Touma's right hand, which means woe to all who cut it off. It is so powerful, to the point that a conceptual being stronger than God is terrified of it, and nobody in the world has any understanding of what it is, except maybe Aleister Crowley, and he's not telling. The Enigmatic Empowering Entity of Aleister, code-named DRAGON, aka Aiwass. It looks sort of like an angel, but it doesn't act like one, nor talk like one. All that is known is that it is an immensely powerful, incorporeal existence, that needs the AIM fields to manifest in physical realm. It has only been attacked once, by Accelerator, and it stomps him flat in no time with its unconscious defenses. Even Accelerator admits that he has no idea exactly what it did to him when it attacked. And when Accelerator removes the AIM field and Aiwass is erased from existence, it simply appears again, like nothing happened. Claymore The Destroyer. Born from the Fusion Dance of two powerful beings, it has no sense of self or even attachment to life and expelled all of its emotion when it awoke, which was described as "life itself spilling out" by one of the spectators. Its true form is a black, shapeshifting tar-like mass of bodies that sucks out the life from anything it touches, and its energy is described as otherwordly and overwhelming. It also shoots things that either infect those they hit or turn into monsters. Priscilla, the strongest damn thing in the whole setting. In 3'rd Extra Chapter Rigardo, by observing Priscilla, came to realize that her physical body (including her demon form), as absurdly powerful as it is, is little more than a shell that merely contains an infinite chaotic raw power waiting to be released. On rare occasions when we see her damaged a mass of deformed tentacles pours out from the wound to devour everything in their path before reforming as the missing body part. : Tempered Muge Zorbados, the Big Bad of Super Robot series Dancougar. The Dark Myth: The Horsehead Nebula itself is one. The Shinigami King from Death Note was never seen in the anime. But a brief flashback in the manga reveals he looks like this◊. God in Devilman. We don't see what he/she/it really looks like, but its chosen form is apparently a huge sphere of light that kills any demon in its reach and turns any human who gets too close to it into salt. Plus Satan suffering a breakdown just from looking at it on TV. Which is understandable, since the reason why the Devilman-verse in all its incarnations is such a Happy Fun Place is because God has total control over the cycle of death and rebirth of the universe and uses it for the sole purpose of torturing Satan by crushing and ruining all he cares about over and over and over. Digimon The D-Reaper from Digimon Tamers, a data-disposal program that got plugged into cosmic power. To fulfill its objective, a null-state for everything, it mutated into more and more alien forms, all inspired by the Cthulhu Mythos (mixed correspondingly with designs of the Angels from Evangelion). Unique in that it got worse when it became aware of humans as entities; it tapped into the agony and pain of one little girl, amplifying and becoming The Heartless and quite, quite insane by anyone's standard. It is both artificial and technological in origin, which is extremely rare outside the franchise, and unlike other franchise examples is most definitely NOT a digimon itself. Guilmon's Mega form,Megidramon◊. Guilmon started off as friendly, but his Mega form is such an abomination that its very existence can tear the digital world. Apocalymon from Digimon Adventure, a twisted mutant whose body is attached to an enormous geometric planetoid, and is composed of the data of Digimon who died failing to digivolve. He also seems to reside outside the Digital World proper (coming from beyond the "Wall of Fire") and his very presence in the Digital World warped its flow of time and also causing the creation of powerful evil Digimon. The Digimon Adventure 02 episode where Kari gets taken by some Scubamon to the Dark Ocean is a rather obvious reference to the Mythos. The episode's climax reveals them to be digital lifeforms based on the Deep Ones. To top it off, the episode is named The Call of Dagomon. The virus-infected Cherubimon from the Supreme Evolution! : The Golden Digimentals movie (or the final part of Digimon: The Movie, if you prefer), a psychotic mass of hate whose sheer existence warps space and is capable of bending time to his will. He is capable of regenerating virtually ad infinitum, and his insides are a chaotic pulsating mass of... something... filled with black spheres which represent the virus infecting him. Oh, and he's capable of appearing inside his own body somehow. Arkadimon from Digimon V-Tamer 01, once the thing reaches Super Ultimate. The Ghoul from Divergence Eve, bizarre extradimensional maybe-biomechanical space monsters whose mere presence screws with space-time something fierce. Dragon Ball The anime-only Darkness is one of the most mysterious and disturbing beings in the early series. Residing in a deep dark maze-like cave in snowy mountain, Korin doesn't explain what the Darkess is and only says it's guarding the Ultra Divine Water so that only the worthy can drink from it. Darkness has no clear form and even has the power to send to demonic snowmen to attack Goku and Yajirobi on the Moutain's surface and even more creepily Darkness can create illusions of Goku's friends and Kami House to try convince to remain in the cave forever. The simple minded Goku is fooled briefly and doesn't question why his friends are speaking in horrifying echoes voices, or why Kami House is sitting inside a dark cave. Goku escapes from the illusions and proves his worth by saving Yajirobi, this causes the Darkness to allow Goku to drink the Ultra Divine Water when offers it to him waking up Goku's latent power and gives him the strength to fight King Piccolo. The creepy part is the Darkness still lurks in below in the Dragon Ball World, it appears the based on the Umibōzu of Japanese folklore. : Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu. This bizarre pink genie creature has terrorized the universe, cowed the gods themselves, can transform you into conscious food while eating you alive, or absorb you by using its own malleable flesh to break off and consume you as it reintegrates with him and transforms into a new form, taking some of the traits of the victims (this happened to God), and, sufficiently enraged, he can tear down dimensions. Even moreso do to a revelation from Toriyama, which retconned the statement that Buu was created by Bibidi into Bibidi just waking him up. The new canon is that Buu has existed since time immemorial and no one knows where he came from. Buu even pulls a God and makes his own race by creating Miss Buu who is essentially Eve to his Adam. You can even help him create more Buus in Dragonball Xenoverse 2 and it's crazy. : The Big Gete Star from Return of Cooler. An enormous machine that is capable of absorbing life forms into itself and devouring entire planets (and yes, it is big enough to do that quite literally). The machines it creates have self-repair abilities that regenerate them almost like living beings. After absorbing the small amount of Cooler left over after his first movie, it created an entire army of mechanical Coolers, each just as strong as the original. There is no explanation in the story as to where this thing came from, why someone would build it, nor who created it in the first place. And it can (slowly) rebuild itself from a single computer chip. : Janemba, a demon that was created by the pure evil energy of all the souls who have gone to hell from the last thousand years. He transforms from a Chaotic Neutral childish Reality Warper to a Chaotic Evil Omnicidal Maniac, similar to kid Buu but in a even more threatening big red devil form. His power is so great he was able to transform hell into a sugar bowl. Only a powerful comsic figure like Gogeta could stop him. You can tell just how absurdly evil Janemba is, when Dabura the king of demons damn near shits his pants if he encounters Janemba in the games. : Hirudegarn from Wrath of the Dragon is born from a statue of a demon god from planet Konat and is a terrifying abomination in both it's forms◊ before Goku the only one to stop it was a Konatsian wizard who cut Hirudegarn in half with the Brave Sword and sealed both halves of Hirudegarn inside Tapion and his little brother. The only way to keep it in check were a ocarina but that means Tapion can't sleep without Hirudegarn escaping from him, Tapion's little brother is killed and one half Hirudegarn wrecks a city before Gohan and Tapion stop it. : Hirudegarn finally escapes at the end movie and wrecks Z-Fighters and Goku has to go Super Saiyan 3 and hit Hirudegarn with a Dragon Fist to ultimately destroy it which go along with the movie's title Wrath of the Dragon. Demigre from Xenoverse turns himself into one aka "Demon God" and was imprisoned for millions of years in the cosmic Time Vault by the Kai of Time as result. Demigre of course breaks free and wreaks havoc across time and space, when the Future Warrior (player) actually puts Demigre on the the ropes he turns into this◊ thing. While having a god complex is not rare among the DBZ villains Demigre is still pretty memorable for game standards. Dragonball Super has whatever it is that Zamasu turns into upon his "death". His spirit transforms into clouds that cover the Earth, forming into millions of Zamasu faces, all while laughing creepily and firing beams of death everywhere. His influence then begins to spread throughout the universe and even into Alternate Timelines. Gowasu claims that Zamasu is trying to become the embodiment of justice itself, across all timelines and universes. In this form, the heroes are unable to do anything to stop him, and Zen-O himself is forced to erase the entire timeline to put Zamasu down for good. In Fairy Tail, Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, definitely qualifies compared to what we know of other dragons. The gap between it and human beings is so immense that communicating with it to fathom its thoughts is completely impossible even though it's fully capable of understanding human speech. : Zeref: In spite of that, the reason it doesn't use words is because it doesn't think of humans as anything more than insects. You wouldn't stop and talk to a pest buzzing around you. It's the same for the dragon. You also wouldn't bother taking an obnoxious insect seriously even for a moment. There are things in this world that you cannot oppose or fight back against, no matter how hard you try. The Novas of Freezing. Their Combat Tentacles and Wave Motion Guns aside, how they can crush and subvert Pandoras is down right terrifying. They are Nigh Invulnerable even against Pandoras (which are humanity's only defense against them), leaving corpses and dismemberment in their wake, but what really makes them frightening is how they can brainwash and infect the Pandoras, effectively mindraping and mutating them into becoming Novas. : Fullmetal Alchemist The Gate of Truth, which is a giant floating Necronomicon with a giant eye inside that spews black tentacles and that gives eldritch lore in return for sacrificing your limbs or others' souls. It's guarded by a being that calls itself the Truth, which appears to be nothing more than an empty white void in the shape of you... Unless you go through the gate and are forced to pay a toll, in which case he begins to fill himself in with your stolen body parts. Every time Ed sees The Truth, it has his arm and leg. Add the constant too-wide grin and he's unnerving in his own way. Some of the Homonculi, particularly Pride, when he isn't masquerading as a little boy, is a colossal mass of shadows filled with eyes and mouths, often morphing into innumerable Combat Tentacles, that could only be damaged by essentially straining him through the Gate of Truth. Gluttony as well, being a "fake" Gate of Truth, essentially a black hole that can suck in an infinite amount of matter (there's a reason he's hungry all of the time). : Envy seems to be this, with a One-Winged Angel form that resembles a huge chimera covered in the screaming faces of the people who make up his Philosopher's Stone, although his true form is small and pathetic. Their creator, Father, even more so. He originally looked like a black blob with eyes in a flask. Then he got a copy of Hohenheim's body that was actually a living Philosopher's Stone made of hundreds of thousands of souls. Then he turned into a living blob of shadow covered with eyes and mouths that assumes a mostly human form. Then in Chapter 104, after activating the nationwide transmutation circle and absorbing the souls of everyone in Amestris, Father transforms into an immense, nightmarish creature, which he uses to rip the Gate of Truth from the sky and cross the Bishounen Line to become a Physical God. Fushigiboshi : No Futago Hime: The Black Crystal, which also serves as the Greater-Scope Villain. It takes the form of an otherwise inconspicuous crystal, but it has a will of its own and its real form is largely incomprehensible. It is an Emotion Eater, and as long as it can feed off of negativity, it will continue to exist, no matter how many times it's defeated. Slayers features the Mazoku, a race of Always Chaotic Evil Omnicidal Maniacs serving the Dark Lord Shabranigdu, The Lord of Nightmares, who even the mazoku find incomprehensible and alien. Just to top things off, a semi-regular member of the group is mazoku himself. Getter Robo: A Humongous Mecha work of Ken Ishikawa gave us another eldritch abomination. It is immensely powerful. Its sheer size dwarfs planets. Its mere passing destroys worlds. It is told it is able to devour a whole universe. One single beam from it can blow to cosmic dust a planet and its fist can crush tears in the fabric of time-space. Vast armies and armadas have tried destroying it, only to be easily obliterated in turn without even managing to damage it slightly. Its name? Getter Emperor, the final evolution of Getter Robo. The narration goes as far as to state: "The voice that quakes the universe itself was indeed that of Ryoma Nagare" GunBuster The Space Monsters are huge, mysterious, hatch from stars, and possibly see mankind as a bacterial infection in the universe. The only thing that has kept us safe is not being noticed, but we just had to keep poking into outer space. The center of our galaxy is full of them, whatever that implies. To top it off, this is just the first batch encountered. Black holes merely trap them, and they will eventually adapt to and take over that environment. Even after the ridiculously awesome victories in the original, humanity had to give up the fight, ban all technology that could get the Monsters' attention, and safely hole up in the solar system. It bought time... against mere remnants of the original. Sacrificing the Earth would trap them again, while the means to actually kill them endangers the entire universe. Which even gives us a healthy side order of He Who Fights Monsters, especially as mankind is evolving to resemble them. Taken as canon, the axed manga that would happen in between supplies plenty of reasons for the sequel's scenario. If the creatures so far are mere space antibodies, then the Great Attractor turns out to be the conscious will of the universe. : Being able to crush star systems with a thought is bad enough, but its body exists on a higher dimension that humans and their technology cannot perceive through. And it has long ago shed that to become God knows what. Haiyore! Nyarko-san, a Romantic Comedy parody of the Cthulhu Mythos with moe versions of the Old Ones. The opening theme for the second season even has "Cosmic Horror" (in Gratuitous English) in the lyrics. Of course, the main characters usually only take human forms; this is lampshaded when the human lead Mahiro says he expected Nyarlathotep to look more horrific and less like a cute girl. She offers to show him her more monstrous forms, but warns that it'll probably destroy his sanity, so he declines. The manga Hakaiju appears to be a condensed collection of different alien atrocities wrapped together in one Cosmic Horror Story in the form of a mysterious earthquake that leaves high school basketball player Takashiro fighting for his survival. The first chapter has the unlucky protagonist encountering what is a writhing mass of alien, three-fingered hands with biting mouths at their tips which, as later panels shows, are only appendages of one of the least menacing ones. And then there are creatures like this. Haruhi Suzumiya: The Celestials are giant glowing blue manifestations of Haruhi's frustrations with the world. They appear only in her "closed space", and serve no other purpose than to destroy everything in the surrounding area. If left unchecked, the closed space expands, and could destroy the universe. Heck, even Haruhi and Sasaki herself could be an example. An omnipotent god in the form of a childish young girl that doesn't realize she is omnipotent? Eldritch enough. Overlaps with Humanoid Abomination. The Data Integration Thought Entity, Yuki's boss, is a non-physical data lifeform that exists outside of normal space-time. It lacks the ability to communicate with language, so it created Humanoid Interfaces to interact with humanity on its behalf. Its goals and motivations are unclear, despite Yuki's attempts to explain, only that it is interested in Haruhi Suzumiya. Yuki also mentions that any human who sees it would die of information overload. Then you've got the Cloud Canopy Domain, a data lifeform similar to Yuki's boss, but completely alien and unknowable even to them. Their first attempt at a conversation involved trapping the Brigade in a pocket dimension, and they eventually create a truly alien Humanoid Interface that makes Yuki look like a perfectly normal Genki Girl. At least the Data Overmind's interfaces can pass for human most of the time; Kuyou Suou is so profoundly inhuman that normal people simply will not acknowledge her existence unless forced to. It's clear that Alucard from Hellsing is just Eldritch Abomination/God-Vampire when he reveals he's the reason he is so powerful is because he has the blood of every single person he's drunk from powering him up and releases it like a bloody ocean. The only subversion comes from the fact deep down Alucard is a essentially a Tragic Monster and still remembers when he was human. Can't forget Alucard's Baskervile form◊... brings new meaning the words "Dog Food". The short manga called Hellstar Remina by (unsurprisingly) Junji Ito contains the titular Remina, which is a a gigantic, planet eating star that has eyes and a tongue (see page image above). This is ignoring the fact this thing plays with Earth's moon like a toy. Also, the surface of the star itself can be described as nothing more than an Eldritch Location (with a(n un)healthy side of Death World). Heroman has Vine Monsters in one episode that seem to evoke this trope; as it turns out, the Vines are of Alien origin and a part of the Big Bad, Kogorr, who is himself an Eldritch Abomination when he's gotten the spheres he sent back to himself; he's also eaten several worlds, and we're shown the worlds he had consumed. Il Sole penetra le illusioni has the Daemonia, demon-possessed human beings that the magical girls must fight, and there's no way for them to defeat the Daemonia without also killing the possessed human. Most Daemonia are also fought in the Astralux, some kind of twisted facsimile of the real world. Kemono Friends has the Black Cerulean. Unlike regular Ceruleans, which are just regular blob Mooks, this one is enormous and quadrupedal, regenerates itself and it's made of a special and rare type of Sandstar that was being contained by the four Gods of the volcano until their seal was broken. And like regular Ceruleans, it can eat Friends, strip off their Sandstar and revert them back to normal animals, which effectively kills them Knights of Sidonia: The Gauna are massive, shapeshifting fetus-like creatures with with their extendible, prehensile Combat Tentacles. No-one knows where they came from or what they want, and their only apparent goal is to assimilate humans, giving them access to that human's memories and appearance. While their outer "placenta" bodies can be injured, Gauna are only able to be killed if their True Bodies are destroyed, and become capable of replicating the technology used by the humans. Lyrical Nanoha Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's has the Darkness of the Book of Darkness, an immortal, dimension-hopping, dimension-breaking, constantly morphing, bio-mechanical monstrosity that appears when you fill up all 666 pages of the Book of Darkness. If you manage to temporarily kill it, it will only rejuvenate in another dimension, where it will tempt another mage to fill up the pages of the Book of Darkness again, allowing it to be unsealed and go on another rampage. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Vivid showed through flashbacks that, during the time of the Ancient Belka War when it was most active, doomsday cults worshipped it as a god. However, when we actually see her personality she's shown to be a Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds, literally. Her original programming was corrupted, and she can't control her own actions, making her a more benign example. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable : The Gears Of Destiny revealed that the Book of Darkness was originally created by the Precursors as a seal for an even worse Abomination called the Unbreakable Darkness. Several of them showed up in the Mazinger trilogy (Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, and UFO Robo Grendizer), often overlapping with Giant Space Flea from Nowhere: God-Emperor Great Emperor of Darkness, also known as Hades (Big Bad from Great Mazinger), Gilgilgan (of the Great Mazinger vs Getter Robo movie), Grangen (of the Great Mazinger vs Getter Robo G feature), Dragonsaurus (of Grendizer, Getter Robot G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaijuu movie), Varon the Annihilator (Big Bad of Super Robot Retsuden)... and, in the Shin Mazinger Zero manga, Mazinger Z itself. A rare mechanical, robotic version of this trope coming from Mobile Fighter G Gundam is the Devil Gundam (or the Dark Gundam depending on the dub). A Gundam designed to be completely autonomous and with no need for a pilot, and given the capacity for self-evolution, self-recovery, and self-replication, it's more akin to a giant Mechanical Lifeform than a Humongous Mecha. Given the resources, the Devil Gundam could build up its physical form at will, bordering on shapeshifting into configurations that look disturbingly organic. It could also infect people with "DG cells", with the progressing infection leading to influencing behavior, then possessing people, and even capable of overwriting them entirely. It also resurrected twice over the series. The kicker is that it was intended to help humanity (albeit not directly) by repairing and protecting Earth's biosphere, so that humanity could live there comfortably again. It decided that its main goal would be best achieved by killing off the humans (who were responsible for wrecking it) that remained on Earth, and preventing them from returning. In the series climax, it possesses an entire colony (not the people on it, but the colony) and intends to crash it into the Earth. Naruto: The Ten-Tailsnote is so immensely powerful even the other Tailed Beasts consider it a monster. Like them it is formed of pure energy, but unlike them it lacks any emotion or ideals. The Big Bad's plan is to revive the Ten-Tails by sealing the Tailed Beasts, who were created from its chakra, into the Statue of Outer Sealing, the Ten-Tail's body. It is revealed that the Ten-Tails was created when Kaguya fused her body into the Shinju, infusing it with her desire to claim all chakra for herself. Fitting for an Eldritch Abomination's stereotypical "huge and hideous" qualities mentioned on the main page, the 10-Tails is so enormous that the 100-meter-tall normal Tailed Beasts are, at best, only one-fifth its size, and it comes in multiple forms that are all distorted and terrifying to look at. Neon Genesis Evangelion Most of the Angels do qualify, being made of... something, have a human-like DNA, possessing barriers impenetrable to anything (and in some cases, can even become an entire sub-universe), but three in particular are noticeable. Leliel is an infinitely thin levitating disc that leads to Another Dimension, with a 3-dimensional shadow that casts its own shadow. Arael is colossal creature of light that can fire mind-raping beams from the orbit. Armisael is a gravity-defying, double helix in a perfect circle that inflicts horrific Body Horror on EVAs and the pilots by attempting to assimilate with them. The EVAs are artificial abominations, it can only be piloted by psychologically scarred children, and are the only things that can fight Angels. Their true nature as a clone of an Angel installed with a human soul is kept a secret until the end of the series, as they are built to cause Assimilation Plot involving Adam and Lilith below. Adam and Lilith (the progenitors of the Angels and humanity respectively) are leagues above the Angels and EVA. The former's mere awakening killed off half of humanity and terrified the survivors so thoroughly they thought the EVAs were a good idea, and the awakening of Lilith, as seen in End of Evangelion, was such pure Mind Screw that it surpasses everything else seen in the series combined, and even screws with our real-life psyches. By extension, this makes Kaworu and Rei, the vessels for their souls, Humanoid Abominations. The Rebuild films turned Ramiel, Sahaquiel, and Zeruel into this. Ramiel is now a living geometry that constantly morphs through impossible transformations whenever it is about to attack with a Wave Motion Gun capable of melting mountains in one shot, constantly singing with inhuman voices and screams whenever damaged. Sahaquiel becomes (by Kaiju-standards) gargantuan thing that mixes traits from three Angels of the original series, including the aforementioned Leliel. Zeruel takes the cake, for while it visually doesn't look any different, now it has at least 24 layers of AT-Field, can shoot off Eye Beams to one-shot a barrier that took Ramiel 10 hours to destroy, and can consume an EVA whole, and transform its body (but not its head) into a naked, human woman body to gain the traits of an EVA. The Rebuild made the EVAs even more of an Eldritch Abomination. Unit-02 reveals a transformation with Body Horror that makes it several times more powerful and wild, and even grows a mouth to roar with. But that is nothing compared to Unit-1 and Unit-13, after devouring the core of an Angel, as both cause an apocalypse very similar to Adam's awakening above, if not worse. One Piece In general Sea Kings are the abominations of the Sea and some don't even resemble fish, beating just one is mark of a super human. The even bigger Sea kings deep below the ocean near Fishman Island are even more scary◊ (even Jinble had a Oh, Crap! moment). Mermiad Princess Shirahoshi can control them which makes her Poseidon one of the Ancient Weapons of legend. The Lily Carnation from movie 6 is probably the scariest monster in the franchise and there's absolutely no explanation to what exactly it is or where it came from other than being called a "a rare flower". In it's base form it's just cute little flower with eyes and mouth that's seemly growing out of Omatsuri's shoulder but then it turns out the titular villain is the flower's host and his been feeding it pirate crews so it can produce plant-replicates of the his dead crew. The pure Nightmare Fuel comes in when the most of Strawhats (Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Robin) have been swallowed by the abomination and Omatsuri reveals it's horrifying true form◊. Needlessly this movie was very un-One Piece like, it's especially freaky when Baron Omatsuri uses the flower's power to reduce Luffy to a terrifying zombie-like state, though the Lily Carnation is killed by a simple bow and arrow it's nevertheless the probably the most demonic and scary One Piece movie villain to date. Movie 6's writer is Masahiro Itō is one of the creators of the Silent Hill series which may explain the darker mood of the story compared the main series as well as the Eldritch Abomination in the aforementioned Lily Carnation. Pokémon: Toned down some from the games' Pokédex descriptions, but some of the Pokémon remain delightfully creepy. A Notable case is the Creation Trio in the Sinnoh movie trilogy, Dialga and Palkia's clashing can send a small city to an pocket dimension as well as dissolve it into another dimension. Giratina lives in an Eldritch Location that looks and feels off (especialy with the wonky gravity) and Arceus is still the equivalent of God. Most of these overlaps with Animalistic Abomination. Unown are, collectively, the most impenetrably enigmatic force in the Pokemon setting. They barely look like Pokemon, no-one knows where they came from, what they want, why they look like writing, how they think, or how they combine their individually miniscule psychic powers to arbitrarily rewrite local reality, or even what the curve of Reality Warper potential looks like as a group of Unown gains members. Their name even comes from the word "Unknown", and the only move they can learn is called "Hidden Power". The Nightwalker in Princess Mononoke may be enormous and scary to humans, but it isn't an Eldritch Abomination. Until its head is removed, that is. Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Witches exist as twisted abominations of Alien Geometries in their own chaotic dimension hidden and isolated from the rest of reality, crafting a realm and servants to carry out some nebulous and hopeless task, and having yourself touched by a witch will mind-control you into despair and suicide. Technically magical girls themselves, young, larval stage of witches. They look human, but that is simply a soulless shell they manipulate via remote control; their witch form is the true expression of their bodies and power. Walpurgisnacht breaks the established laws of witches. It doesn't even need a labyrinth and can apparently yank skyscrapers into the air just for the hell of it. It took everything Homura could throw at it without a scratch, and in all the previous timelines defeating it was either impossible or came at a terrible price. Word of God is that is formed from a Fusion Dance of multiple witches. Kriemhild Gretchen, the witch form of Kaname Madoka appears like a tower made of shadows with its top forming the shadows of a girl. With time, it will absorb all of humanity into its barrier. Since it grows stronger every time Homura resets time, by the time of the series, it is explicitly the most powerful witch ever, born from the magical girl that one-shotted Walpurgisnacht and its size had grown to the point it reaches the far sky, and would assimilate the planet in 10 days. The Incubator, otherwise known as Kyubey, is a Hive Mind spread across innumerable expendable bodies that's advanced enough to create a system that breaks entropy, and lacks anything resembling human emotions or morality, seeing entire planets as nothing but livestock, putting it on the line between this or a very bizarre Starfish Alien. Ultimate Madoka is a benevolent example in the same vein as God. She is less a being and more an abstract concept, referred to as The Law of Cycles, powered by "multiple universes" all centered around her in a singularity, and when she was born she deleted a law of physics and rewrote the multiverse, past present and future, to insert herself as a fundamental force of all universes, absorbing the full karma of existence's suffering to prevent Magical Girls who suffer despair from ever witching out and instead sending them to Heaven. The end of Rebellion has Akuma Homura. She manages to break Ultimate Madoka, takes her mortal self, then conquers existence and rewrites it to her designs as a paradise for herself and the mortal self of Madoka. Rosario + Vampire has Alucard, a vampire who transformed himself into one by devouring other monsters. By the present day, the only thing he has in common with a vampire is drinking blood; his current form is a Kaiju-sized insectoid creature with a Xenomorph-like head, Combat Tentacles, and Too Many Mouths, who wields the power to bring about The End of the World as We Know It. The Big Bads of the first, second, third, and fifth story arcs of Sailor Moon: Queen Metalia, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, and Chaos. Pharaoh 90 and Chaos are even closer to this trope in the first anime; the manga allowed them to speak at least, but the anime took away any human features, making them completely alien and unknowable. The Faceless warriors in Saint Seiya Episode GA. The Noise from Senki Zesshou Symphogear - they have multiple forms, seems to be made of solid light, annihilate their victims by just touching them, are capable of combining, and the only thing that can kill them is Symphogear users, because they resonate with Noise, forcing them to obey the laws of physics. Sgt. Frog: An enormous black hole dragon, composed by milions of smaller negative matter dragons, which appears in one of the show's final episodes (7th season), easily slaughtering the combined force of the Keronian army. Of course, the series doesn't end with it destroying the universe. So, somehow, it's defeated. Soul Eater The Great Old Ones are this or Humanoid Abomination in appearance. They're anthropomorphic personifications of madness of various kinds (i.e order/rule of law, terror, power, rage, knowledge). Asura is likely 'terror' and Eibon 'knowledge'. Shinigami and Kid are both 'order'. Excalibur represents Rage. Kishin Asura, before he puts his skin back on. Also, Asura's superpowered, gargantuan form that he gets after he eats Arachne's soul. Fitting, as he IS the aforementioned Great Old One of the madness of terror. Star Driver: Samekh. Sure, it's a Humongous Mecha, incredibly big even when compared to other Cybodies and scary looking, but that's far from being worthy the name of Eldritch Abomination, right? Well, it's of alien origin, sentient, and capable of resisting its Driver's will. It can destroy most Cybodies effortlessly, and those who are already broken can be resurrected as its slaves. It was sealed in Another Dimension by using four powerful Maiden Cybodies, and once it breaks free, it will consume Earth's entire life force, killing every single life form on the planet. It can also control time and space at full power. Sukasuka: The 17 Beasts wiped out all life on the surface within a year of their first appearance, driving the survivors to floating islands just barely out of reach. Each subtype of Beast differs drastically in form from the others, but they’re all united in their burning hatred for all other life forms. While they’re all Eldritch Abominations, Shiantor the Lamenting First Beast is by far the most alien. It’s powerful Reality Warper abilities and weird Alien Geometries, make it disturbingly similar to a Witch. No one has ever survived an encounter with this monster, so running is the only option if it’s in the area. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann The Anti-Spirals, having godlike powers, allowing them to break up laws of physics, create living battle ships as they want, create power-draining oceans in the middle of space, or trap people into a Lotus-Eater Machine at will, live in their own pocket dimension they created, create galaxy-sized Humongous Mecha at an instant, without using Spiral Power, and having very creepy forms, similar to a Living Shadow, with the Anti-Spiral King resembling a living chalk drawing. In a slight subversion they are beings of order, or at least see themselves as such, and they were originally a normal race that evolved into an ultra-powerful Hive Mind. The Anti-Spirals are unique because the reason why they attempted to ascend into The Singularity in the first place is to stop what they consider to be a greater and more terrifying Eldritch Abomination, this time able to create matter out of absolute nothing, kick all the laws of physics to the curb, warp and dismantle reality according to its will, and powered by pure insanity, the abuse of which will create a supermassive black hole that will consume the entire universe. The cosmic horror is Spiral Energy, with the aforementioned "insanity" as ridiculous amounts of physics-disregarding willpower. The Anti-Spirals attempted to drive the Spirals into despair because of the dangers of Spiral Energy. The eponymous mech. It can only exist in a special space between dimensions, is impossibly large, and both it and the Grand Zamboa are able to weaponize galaxies. It's a giant robot that doubles as an Energy Being. The dark Magitek of the Wischtech Empire in Ubel Blatt is focused on either creating abominations or bestowing Lovecraftian Superpowers. Bonus points for its truly nightmarish use of Human Resources. In Uzumaki, the ruins under the lake are impossibly ancient, the sole force responsible for the curse of the spirals and all the insanity, mutations, and deaths (and worse) throughout the manga... And they have done so before and will do it again probably for as long as there is sentient life on the planet. The Hiruken Emperor from Xam'd: Lost Memories certainly qualifies. Not only does it have an unsettling and unnatural appearance, blots out the sun when it awakens, and causes a rain that turns every living thing it touches to stone, we later find out that it's the product of a failed attempt at resurrecting a dead infant by using Hiruko technology. Yaiba has Princess Kaguya's true form, which looks like a colossal, black blob with many hydra-bunnyish heads and huge grins. Then there's Yamata no Orochi, who is an 8-headed, JAPAN-SIZED dragon that can erase whole countries in a matter of seconds. Yu-Gi-Oh! Both the Orichalcos stones in the Doma arc, and the Light of Ruin that the Society of Light in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's second season is built around, are Eldritch Abominations that were born from spatial phenomena and have no purpose but to doom the universe under their whims. Even Judai's Neospacians reminded him that the Light of Ruin was a literal danger to all the cosmos. Zorc of the Dragoncrotch◊. An ancient demon... thing created by the darkness in human hearts who plans to bury the world in darkness. Although he's more of a God of Evil since he's blatantly malicious. The Earthbound Gods (aka Earthbound Immortals/Jibakushin) from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the evil entities sealed into the Nazca Lines and a serious threat to the protagonists. Apparently they're all just mooks compared to the King of the Underworld, but they decided that plot point wasn't important. Previous Index Next Hellstar Remina ImageSource/Anime and Manga Hentai Mechanical Abomination Eldritch Abomination Comic Books Ask The Tropers Trope Finder You Know That Show... Trope Launch Pad Reviews Live Blogs DISPLAY Show Spoilers Night Vision Sticky Header Wide Load Report Advertisement CRUCIAL BROWSING Genre Media Narrative Other Categories Topical Tropes Report Advertisement COMMUNITY SHOWCASE MORE Report Advertisement Top Edit Page Related History Discussion To Do More Report Advertisement Report Ad TV Tropes Subscribe TVTropes About TVTropes TVTropes Goals Troping Code TVTropes Customs Tropes of Legend Community Ask The Tropers Trope Launch Pad Trope Finder You Know That Show Live Blogs Reviews Forum Tropes HQ About Us Contact Us DMCA Notice TVTropes is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. Permissions beyond the scope of this license may be available from thestaff@tvtropes.org. Privacy Policye Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.